Fated Chain
by Chris Emrys
Summary: Fate will push the hardest of path for Yuuri. Changes come, and he cannot escape them. Part of Break the Chain of Fate Series.
1. Prologue

_Hello dears!_

_I'm so happy to finally post this! It marks the start of a big Series I call Break the Chain of Fate (BCF for short). This Author Note contains important information, so please read!_

_You will notice I also posed a story called Broken Chain. Both Broken Chain and Fated Chain are considered the main stories of BCF; and they are tied together. Three reading path are open to you, depending on what you might want as a reader: read first Broken Chain then Fated Chain (this was the one I first though of as posting order, and is more focused on mystery); read first Fated Chain then Broken Chain (this one would be called sort of... logical, with more focus on adventures); and finally read the two stories together as they update. How the two are tied will become obvious later in the plot.  
_

_Note that the Prologue of both stories are similar, even having the same sentences. This is very purposeful, as the starting situation is similar between both stories, with only changes in settings and some background informations. Some later chapters might also show small to mid similarity, though not necessarily chapters posseding the same number. It'll stay purposeful if it happens._

_You can take guesses at how and why the stories are linked, just like you can take guesses about the various mysteries and hints that will appear. I might tell you if you're on the right path, and it'll be fun!_

_I hope you enjoy this Prologue~ And I hope we'll stay together for a great ride with BCF!_

_Final Note: I roleplay Yuuri (following Broken Chain main plot) on morethanmaoh dot tumblr dot com. Yuuri there is a bit more advanced in plot, but not enough to give big spoilers._

_**Pairing:** Yuuri/Wolfram as main. You will find hints of Conrad/Yuuri though, as well as subtle hints of other ships (mostly Shinou/Yuuri, and Murata/Yuuri). For the most part, hints of other ships are mostly one sided (Yuuri can show hints of romantic feelings, but even if he's aware of it-which for the most part he's not-he wouldn't act on it)._

Note: There will be Extra Stories which will feature some What Ifs and AUs with other ship!

_**Warnings: **Hints at the end of the chapter of injuries, but very subtle. For the whole of the story, there will both mentions and (light) description of Violence, Character Death, Blood. Considering I'm careful not to break the rating rules here, I might often edit scenes bordering too much between M and MA, so if you want the 'real' story, I advise either following on AO3 too, or going to read there chapters I mention having been edited. I don't think I'll be very descriptive, but I prefer being safe~_

_Final note: I consider both stories to have a good ending! So if worry about things, especially the Character Death part... Just know it does end well!_

* * *

_**Fated Chain**_

_Prologue_

Yuuri's obsidian eyes slowly unfocused as Gunter's lesson dragged by. He didn't mean to stop listening so often, but sadly, there was only so much he could focus on before he spaced out. He already had school on Earth, so the lessons in Shin Makoku only added more workload to his poor brain.

He really meant to study and learn about his people, his kingdom. He meant to be a good king. What he meant and what he managed weren't always _agreeing_, though.

It didn't help that peace had settled enough that both Gunter and Gwendal reinforced lessons. Oh, of course, Yuuri felt immensely happy for the peace they fought to gain. He just wished he would have more free time to enjoy visiting his allies and his kingdom.

He had a partner in crime, however. Black eyes drifted to the side, a faint smile forming at the sight of his Nazukeoya raising his eyebrows with mild amusement. He gave a pleading look, and Conrad quieted a chuckle with his hand before coughing to attract Gunter's attention.

"Heika is… _needed_, Gunter."

Almost immediately, a hand rose to rest on Gunter's forehead, moaning out as if distressed. "No! Why must my time with Heika always be cut short?" Wide eyes turned to Yuuri, who could not prevent for his life the panicked-or almost horrified-look. "_Heika_! Do you love me not? Oh, Heika!"

_Think fast, Shibuya_. Yuuri stood up, walking like a crab one slow step at a time toward Conrad. "O-O-Of course I do, Gunter. But you must know I give my love to everyone, surely?"

Yuuri suddenly worried that the melodramatic wails had been _better_ than the sudden teary pleasure. "Oh, _**Heika**_! Such a generous and loving king!"

Gunter marched toward Yuuri for one of his famous hug. The teen bolted, grabbed Conrad's hand, and rushed out with a hurried, "Thanks-for-understanding-now-I-go!"

The lavender haired man had to stop running for the hug, as he almost collided with the door. He sniffed once, before sighing more calls of "Heika..!"

If his lips twitched into an amused smiled, no one bore witness to it.

* * *

"Seriously… Why do I need so many lessons, when I could go out?"

"Do not worry, Heika. The peace you brought is going to last. Maybe you will have more free time once you learn more, _Heika_." There was definitely amusement in the brown haired man's tone.

"It's **Yuuri**, Nazukeoya." Yuuri replied with cheeks coloring at the indirect praise.

It was true though, in Conrad's mind-and those of everyone. With Soushou defeated, most countries allied to Shin Makoku, and Dai Shimaron still too wary to attempt anything; the kingdom benefited of tranquil times. It had been far too long since the worst to worry were the bandits. But all felt immensely grateful to Yuuri. It was no secret that the Mazoku loved their king, just like his allies valued his friendship.

There was worry about what Dai Shimaron would decide to do of course. However, even they knew Yuuri's alliances made impossible to lightly be hostile. Yuuri himself did not think of it this way, only ever wishing he could finally make peace with them. But everyone else knew they shouldn't have to worry for a long time.

Gwendal still watched tightly Dai Shimaron, Yozak often here and there to gather how people everywhere saw the Maoh. It was their way of taking care of Yuuri. Just like Gunter continued his attempts to educate the black haired boy-much to the boy dismay. Just like both Conrad and Wolfram strayed close to him, advised and helped him; or left on patrols.

Even the Ten Noble Families had mellowed toward Yuuri. Stoffel didn't change, although there were too many people ready to block his attempts at 'controlling' Yuuri. Waltrana still appeared cold to Yuuri, yet his actions betrayed more than once he had accepted Yuuri as the Maoh. Amusingly enough, Conrad felt certain Waltrana 'resented' Yuuri for becoming engaged to Wolfram. He raised his nephew after all, and it wouldn't be surprising if he saw him like a son.

One major changed had been that Shinou's presence wasn't hidden anymore. There had been a period where a lot of people had come to see the legendary king, and it had been amusing to notice Shinou both basked in the attention and seemed to shy away a bit. To the most expert eyes, they knew then Shinou was more than an extravagant king.

There had been murmurs of what it meant for Yuuri's reign, but Shinou himself had been very clear: He approved fully of Yuuri, and had no wish to take the throne. He would continue advising and helping, but the serious tone of voice when he had declared he considered Yuuri **above** his own words did the trick.

No one questioned anymore, while Yuuri stayed pleased and red faced for hours. Conrad still believed Shinou had been purposeful in making this flush appear, too. The half human admitted that _anyone_ would want the sight of a blushing Yuuri.

Because who could resist a Maoh that ended up being undeniably adorable and cute?

_Certainly none of us_, Conrad mused as he wandered into Blood Pledge Castle with Yuuri.

A familiar blond walked out of one corridor, eyes narrowing as he took into Yuuri. "Shouldn't you be studying, Henachoko?"

Yuuri stopped, embarrassed. "Come on, Wolfram. I just can't stay for so long having lesson when it's such a good day!"

Wolfram glowered, emerald orbs sharply directing the anger on Conrad. "And you helped him again, didn't you?"

While Conrad showed only a guilty smile and shrug of shoulder, annoyance flared in Yuuri's eyes. "_Wolfram_. Really, it's better if I stopped anyway, I wouldn't have been able to focus. I would have learned nothing more."

The Fire Mazoku gazed back at his Maoh, but the anger drained slowly. He appeared more sheepish now, while Yuuri dropped the annoyance to awkwardness. Conrad's heart squeezed slightly at the sight, knowing very well what had been going on.

The middle brother had always worried, knowing Yuuri had proposed by accident and seeing his youngest brother slowly fall for Yuuri. He had wanted them to be happy, but he had not been blind. Wolfram suffered yet stayed loyal, if only extremely jealous. He knew it had been because Yuuri didn't take the engagement seriously, but what could he do? He watched Yuuri deny for so long he could be attracted to boys, never knowing if it would change one day or not.

It did change, but not all in a positive light, at the beginning. Yuuri had accepted that boys or girls together were not taboo here, just like he stopped forcing himself to be blind toward Wolfram's feelings. However, the Sokoku still had no idea if he felt anything more than friendship for the blond. How would he ever talk to this with Wolfram, the Maoh hadn't known for a long while.

Yuuri always had a very good idea of what he wanted. But he had known Wolfram would be hurt, even if it meant nothing negative in the long run. Yuuri knew that he should have asked for the break of their engagement sooner, before in grew complicated.

Oh, make no mistake. Yuuri did not mean he wanted to reject Wolfram. He felt trapped by the engagement in truth, and meant to stop having the label of Fiancé on them. He just feared the conversation, up until Wolfram himself brought it up.

He had noticed Yuuri acting weird, almost distant. And after steeling himself, he had asked Yuuri to tell honestly if he meant to break off their engagement. Yuuri had almost balked away when the first tears formed, but he had realized more than ever he needed to be honest.

The fact Yuuri meant to drop the engagement so he could freely spend time with Wolfram without worry had brought back hope to the blond, though. The teen had explained as best as he could that he was not sure how what he felt or how it would develop, and that he would feel more at ease without the title of Fiancé. Wolfram had understood, even if it had hurt.

The break off had shaken most citizens, few having known the whole truth behind it. However, people also noticed soon enough that the two appeared to grow closer, and those people talked. Gwendal's frowns might have also helped quieting the bad rumors, too.

Wolfram and Yuuri still had little moments of awkward or angry collision-just like now-but in the end it meant nothing. They were just adjusting, and Conrad knew in a good way. The friendship that they always had, hidden behind the title of Fiancé, blossomed into a strong and close one; while something sparked slowly but surely in Yuuri.

Conrad would know. He always stayed around at least one of them. And considering it was Yuuri, the one who he stayed watchful of… Yes, he knew. It might take some time, but Yuuri would realize one day that friendship turned into love.

He cared for Yuuri, and all he ever wanted was to keep him safe and happy. No matter what, he would make sure of that. He knew better than most Wolfram, and he knew they would be good for each other.

It had been Yuuri that brought back Wolfram toward him. It had been Wolfram that protected and loved Yuuri as much as Conrad. For all this-and so much more-Conrad would always protect the both of them with all he had.

* * *

Displeasure crossed Wolfram's face, hidden from Greta's view. The young girl gazed up at Yuuri with sad eyes, but then she smiled. "You'll say hello for me?"

Yuuri smiled back, hugging her close. "Of course. And you'll see, I'll be back soon."

"Do you really have to go?" Unlike previous time Wolfram uttered those words, it sounded just as sad as Greta.

"Yeah… Murata and I have some exams. It's better if we go back to Earth for a bit." He paused, before adding almost shyly. "Once we're back though, we'll be able to stay for a long while. I'll catch up then on missed time."

Greta jumped happily for another hug, while Wolfram nodded in acceptance. Yuuri seemed more and more at ease around him, more honest too; and the blond cherished this. It still produced pain to know he had not the title of Yuuri's Fiancé anymore, but if he was honest…

Being Yuuri's friend was not bad too. And his Maoh had not looked for anyone else, instead choosing to spend time with Wolfram when he could-much more often that before. He still was considered Greta's second father.

All he could hope would be that whatever came from all this, be it Yuuri's deep friendship or love; he would feel happy at it.

* * *

"Aww… Do you really need to go home?"

Murata chuckled at Yuuri's pout. "Yes, Shibuya. I know you're dreading Mama-chan being all over you, but you know-You'll survive, I'm sure."

That grin scared Yuuri. He knew that grin. Murata was so doing this out of pure enjoyment at Yuuri's distress, wasn't he?

"Fine! But be warned, I'll kidnap you tomorrow!"

Murata just waved his hand, leaving in the direction of his own house. Yuuri kept his pout for a while, but eventually it dropped to a pensive face. In truth, Shori had gone to Switzerland for some of Bob's training. And this meant his mother had decided to give Yuuri double the love.

Yuuri winced as he walked, shaking his head. He grew used to this, even if he still bolted away each time he could. He wouldn't say he disliked it, as he loved his mother, but maybe… He wasn't really the type to bask in so much love.

His phone rang, startling Yuuri. After a small jump, he slowed down as he picked it from his pants pocket. A frown formed as he spotted Shori's number. An annoyed mumbled passed his lips. Seemed like it was time for the daily big-brother-taking-news time.

"Hello Shori, I'm doing fine, I'm on my way-"

"_Yuuri_." The boy froze at how breathless and pained Shori sounded. "You have to…" A curse, then a cough. The sound provoked a deep shiver in Yuuri. "Hurry home. Maybe-Save mom and dad."

Something in Yuuri had snapped as soon as Shori uttered the first word. He ran through the streets, hearing his brother but refusing to register all the implications his words gave. He refused to focus on how ragged his brother's breath was, refused to acknowledged the occasional pained groan.

Not yet. His house was within sight. His parents would be fine, and he would take them to Shin Makoku. He would leave right after for Bob's place, with Conrad and Wolfram. He would be very grateful time flew slowly on Earth when he was in Shin Makoku.

No matter what happened to Shori, he would _find_ him and bring him to Gisela.

It would be all _**fine**_.

Yuuri slammed the front door open; and never in his life had he been more wrong.

_To be continued…_


	2. Catastrophe

_Hello dears!_

_I originally planned to update both Fated and Broken Chain at the same time; but I realized I don't always progress at the same pace. As such, I decided to spare the wait for Fated Chain as Chapter 1 is complete (while the one of Broken Chain is, well, kinda only half way done). Especially as I kinda ended the Prologue on a "big" cliffhanger._

_And I'm dearly sorry, but I can't comply with the many "oh please no!" I received ^^" I warned once and I'm warning once more, this story will have a lot of hardships for Yuuri. It does have what can be considered a good ending, but until then... This is a big ride for everyone!_

_**Warnings**: Mention of blood, of violence. Verbal hate (close to racism, I think). Half Implicit Half Explicit characters death (not described in much details, but obvious enough).  
No edit/censoring has been done to this chapter.  
_

* * *

_**Fated Chain**_

_Chapter 1: Catastrophe_

The scene awaiting Yuuri as he slammed his front door open froze him in place. Shori's voice called his name as barely a worried whisper; but the teen's focus zoomed only on the strangers in his house. Their eyes were on him, eyebrows raised with surprise. They adjusted the weapons in their hands, and Yuuri felt slightly sick after a dark red-blue aura formed around the end of the guns.

"Affecting you, wretched thing?" One man mocked.

Shori cursed into the phone. Yuuri barely registered. His black eyes finally drifted to what exactly he had been avoiding.

It wasn't fair. Nothing had been broken or upturned. Furniture was fine, and he knew if he progressed into his house, the rest of the rooms would be the same. As if his house still waited to welcome his like usual. If the men didn't stand in the entrance corridor ready to leave, he wouldn't have guessed anything.

Or at least, not for a few second. Because then he would not have missed it. The delicate hand of his mother, on the floor by the living room's door. He had no need to step further to know her whole body laid on the floor.

He didn't need to see more of the blood splattered on the men clothes and the pool from the living room's entrance to know what had been done.

A choked sob passed his lips, and he finally made one single step. He finally heard Shori call in desperation his name with a pained voice. He finally noticed his father at the top of the stairs, giving a good idea of how his mother was, too.

"Damnit Yuuri! It's too late, isn't it? Please, escape!"

A pain grunt left his brother's lips after this exclamation full of the love and worry for his younger brother. Yuuri froze once more as he heard a fall. The men were moving closer, smirking as if proud. They were jeering, too.

"Demonic half breed."  
"Your father was a taint in this world."  
"All your mother deserved was to be purified by death."  
And so, so many others.

But all Yuuri really registered was the slowing breath of Shori. He heard a weak, "Yuu-chan… I'm sorry… I couldn't…"

Yuuri's breath caught as he stopped hearing his brother's own. A second passed, another. He processed that he just lost his remaining family.

The phone dropped, crashing to the ground, as tears fell live rivers.

And then, he screamed.

* * *

So many years worth of memories; and Murata felt certain he never experienced such fear. Who were these men? What weapons were they using? He spent so many lives in both worlds; and yet he had no knowledge of anything regarding them.

He was going to die, wasn't he? Whatever power they had, it actually blocked the ones linked to his Mazoku's soul. He could see they seemed put off by how he had been able to attempt a run though, as if they had been expecting him to be completely out of it.

It still served nothing. He had not felt attachment to his current family; but the sight of the cruelty dealt to those who brought him to life sickened him.

A sword pocked at his chest as he laid on the ground. A shiver ran down his spine, instinctively flinching away as once more he felt the confirmation some strange powers infused the weapon.

"I hope you made your prayers. Though, I doubt filth like your race does this."

Murata closed his eyes, resigned. He thought of Shinou, of being unsure if he would be able to reincarnate. His last thoughts went to Yuuri, wishing with all his heart his shining king would be safe.

He should have been unable to think after this. But instead, he received an onslaught of informations.

The single mighty shake of the earth made the men stumble. Murata heard grunts of pain; and his black eyes opened wide in surprise. Why did they look as if something pained their very souls?

A second shake then a true earthquake started. The men ended up on their knees or back as the violent tremors coursed in the house, walls, and their bodies. Ears shattering thunder followed as lightning split the sky. Windows shattered as a shockwave hit, howling winds on its trail.

And all Murata could think on was how his whole being screamed at the familiarity yet difference of this power. _Shibuya…_ Murata panicked in his mind. But this is… _This feels like when Soushou possessed him!_

This single thought pushed the reincarnated Daikenja on his feet, pain forgotten as he rushed off to his friend's house. _Oh Yuuri… What possibly happened that triggered such violent emotions? Please, wait for me… Don't fall into darkness…_

* * *

Murata ignored how the sky still full of dark clouds rumbled as he arrived to Yuuri's house. He stopped short, however, pale and disbelief on his face as he caught sight of said house. All that would work as description to his mind would be that it appeared an **explosion** occurred. The house was in ruins and flames; he noticed uniformed men like the ones that attacked him under some pieces of walls and roofs.

He did not think too much on how it appeared some men were only in pieces themselves.

All that mattered to Murata were two facts: the pain from the sight of Mama-chan and Shoma's bodies laying under debris too; and the gut wrenching fear at spotting a pale Yuuri at the center of the disaster.

A shout of the Maoh's name was given before the teen was kneeling by his king's side few seconds later. A faint light blue glow vanished, Yuuri's breath ragged and his pulse slowing. Murata gently placed Yuuri's head on his laps, brushing hairs back with one hand while the other rested on his chest. His heart was slowing down still, his Maryoku feeble.

With the amount that passed through a good part of town, Murata was not surprised. Now, he only needed to be able to regenerate fast enough Yuuri's Maryoku to save him.

Murata glowed slightly as he sent his own powers into Yuuri. For a second, he felt short-breathed as the sudden wide depth of Yuuri's soul almost sucked him in. He wasn't as weak as Murata expected; and unlike he feared, he could not feel any whisper of the familiar darkness associated with Soushou.

He couldn't deny though the presence of a shadow into the bright soul; yet a light balanced it. For now, Yuuri stayed stable.

This meant top priority now was safety. Murata doubted all threats had been eliminated, wouldn't pretend the men had not been acting as militaries. None had seemed like a big leader, either. It was far from finished, only beginning. Until his Maoh woke up, Murata had to protect him. Find a hiding place until they were able to leave for Shin Makoku.

Weither or not Shori and Bob would be able to help… They would have to see. Murata refused to wonder more about their safety, having already thought of the possibilities but focusing on Yuuri. Yuuri was his top priority.

And so, using strength only the desire to protect someone dear gave, Murata carried Yuuri into his arms away from the dreadful scene that would slowly burn into dust.

* * *

Murata could feel his arms growing numb, never having been one to work out much. Yet, he found the strength to carry on. Yuuri was still unconscious, drained of all energy but the bare minimum to live. It was worse than the first time Yuuri had used his powers, worse even than when he had thought he lost his Maryoku. Added to that, the reincarnated Sage had no idea who had orchestrated the attack against him and Yuuri. They were on Earth; a place deemed safe, devoid of any knowledge of the other world and the Mazoku bare those who were part of the community of the Earth Mazoku.

Yet, it seemed even he and Shinou had missed a threat. Murata did not know if those people came from the other world and had a way of passing; or if they were from Earth. The first option seemed unlikely as Shinou could feel all that passed (considering he had been in control of that, and still was even if Yuuri could change worlds alone); but then again, it might be possible Shinou could not feel those men. The fact that their weapons had included guns though betrayed they were familiar with Earth.

The energy infused in them, however... Murata knew nothing of it. It was a magic of sort, of that he was sure. But it felt neither like Maryoku nor Houryoku. As for those people's goal...

Well, they made pretty clear their views of those they deemed _inhuman_.

Murata slowed down, leaning against a wall. He had been walking for a while now, avoiding crowded streets and pretty much anyone. He was tired though, he needed rest. They were relatively far away now, though Murata felt unsure where to go. The double attacks on him and his best friend proved how many resources their enemy possessed. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if he stopped in the first hotel or hospital-obvious place to go.

The teen knelt down, realizing he needed a longer pause. This was one of those moments he wished he had an athletic body like Yuuri's. Said boy lay in his laps as he sat down, keeping his head propped on his chest. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted movement and he snapped his head to the side. He met the cautious gazes of three people, two women and a man, who seemed barely shocked. His eyes narrowed, his fingers tightening in Yuuri's shirt. If they were enemies... He would do everything to ensure Yuuri's safety.

One of the women stepped forward, concern flickering on her face. "They are so young..."

The other female smoothly added, "Maybe it isn't a good thing." with a look so wary it might have been comical-in others circumstances.

The man stayed silent, assessing the protective way the black haired boy with glasses held the other one. His eyes widened for a split second, before he turned thoughtful. "This boy... Don't you feel it?"

The two women glanced at their companions then their eyes drifted to Yuuri. A gasp escaped them, one murmuring, "Is this-?" before the woman that had been concerned turned deeply hesitant. "We should leave and let _them_ handle this."

But quite surprisingly, the other woman shook her head. "It's different now, I believe."

The man advanced all of the sudden, although he slowed down when Murata shifted to shield Yuuri with his body. "We can't let this boy be harmed." He whispered, gazing at Yuuri with interest. "Being neutral does not mean we look away from what happens. Can you really leave; right now; without guilt?"

The two women shared a look, ashamed at what each of them said at one point. Then they joined the man, the three standing close to Murata. The Sokoku appeared ready to bolt, his expression guarded. He felt torn between mistrust, carefulness and hope of help.

The man crouched down, offering a sincere smile. "You seem intelligent. We can propose you shelter for a while."

"But?" Murata replied, certain those three were related somehow to those that assaulted he and Yuuri.

"Do not ask us anything. We will give you food and beds until you chose where you want to go."

Murata hesitated, musing he might still be able to gather some informations. But his focus remained first on Yuuri. Would his king be safe?

"It will... be fine."

Murata jolted at the unexpected quiet voice, peering down. He took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of half open slitted eyes, obsidian turned a shade lighter-almost silver. A faint smile formed, full of reassurance, before Yuuri slipped into darkness once more. Murata stared down in fascination, heart a wild drum as for a second he felt uncertain he had truly seen Yuuri. Yet he had felt a sudden knowledge he should trust the trio before him.

His black eyes raised, glasses hiding them for a second as he registered well enough the flickers of awe in the trio.

"... I accept the offer."

_To be continued..._


	3. Aftermath

_Hello dears!_

_I finally present you with the next chapter of Fated Chain! It stayed half written for a while, as my mood wasn't quite there. But I've been using the good mood of the past few days to work on fanfics~ Be warned though that I recently found myself loving FNAF, and planned out a canon-AU series for it. So my focus will be a lot divided between the first arc for this canon-au, but also Break the Chain of Fate and my series for BBC Merlin. Without counting ongoing stories I have too. But my greatest inspiration is first for FNAF and second for KKM, so Break the Chain of Fate should still be one of the fatest updated._

_In case you've been missing it, there are two blogs on Tumblr that can interest you: chrisemrysblog, my fanfic writer blog (for progress, upcoming projects, but simply answer questions); and morethanmaoh (RP blog for Yuuri, more specifically the one for Broken Chain, but! I shall only say he's also linked to Fated Chain)._

_Finally; I hope you enjoy how this chapter introduces the second main mystery (the first being those men that attacked)!_

_**Pairing**: You can take some moments as Murata/Yuuri, but otherwise none in this chapter. The overall pairings stay Wolfram/Yuuri with hints of others.  
**Warnings**: Sad Yuuri. This needs its own warning. Mentions of character deaths (from last chapter)._

_EDIT: Please note that this story is not abandonned, however will take a while to update, more than my other ones._

* * *

_**Fated Chain**_

_Chapter 2: Aftermath_

A gentle hand brushed back a few bangs off the sleeping Maoh's eyes. His face turned peaceful again. Yet, Murata knew it was only thanks to sleep that Yuuri was unable to feel heartbreak. That mercy even extended to dreams, as the reincarnated Sage never spotted any expressions betraying nightmares. A small blessing from passing out because of almost losing all life force; Murata mused in dark humour. Though, he did feel grateful for each second Yuuri stayed asleep; it meant one less he would have to face the horror of the day before.

The Sokoku with glasses had spent the night on a comfy chair at Yuuri's bedside, unable to do more than rest with ears open. The trio of strangers had been true to their word, not questioning them or leading them into a trap. Although sometimes, they would throw _interested_ glances; but never losing wariness.

Murata had gathered a few things from their actions and whispered words between themselves after they _thought_ Murata wasn't there or wouldn't hear. Those three **knew** those that attacked Yuuri and him, and most likely their reasons. They seemed to prefer staying out of... whatever conflict this was; however Murata saw in their eyes that they were quasi-afraid. Whatever they knew that he did not, even as they stayed neutral... They were closer to his attackers deep down, in their views. At least; they seemed genuine in their will to help them without getting too involved. Murata really wished to be able to know if those three and those attackers knew of Mazoku; but he felt wary of possibly breaking the deal.

Who could guarantee they wouldn't give the two of them if they decided the deal was off?

Murata could not take such a risk. Whoever those men had been, their weapons managed to block any kind of Maryoku. It had been a miracle Yuuri was able to use his; though Murata still believed it had been... different. And judging by the trio's reaction to Yuuri alone, it might be likely something _did_ happen. They had not reacted to Murata's black hairs and eyes; and he recalled how they mentioned _feeling_ something.

Whatever it had been, Murata hoped it was all behind. Or that it would not hurt Yuuri. The young Maoh didn't feel different to Murata; yet... If the trio sensed something...

In a way, he hoped it had been Yuuri's higher Maryoku. But if they did... Those armed men might have too; and Murata feared it only added proof to his worst fear. That the two of them had been the first target of a _slaughter_. But even if he got more clues, Murata did **not** think would have the _strength_ to tell Yuuri.

The Earth Mazokus were being eradicated little by little by now.

As if on cue, Yuuri stirred. Murata moved to sit on the bed, watching with nervousness in his heart as deep black eyes blinked open. Those dark pools sought around and locked on Murata. He smiled faintly before frowning at Murata's visible little wounds.

The Daikenja knew right away of the moment Yuuri recalled what happened. The teen froze, growing completely blank. The next second, he sat up in a slow motion while hanging his head low. Murata's heart broke at the way Yuuri's breathing sounded almost... wheezing. The Maoh brought his legs closer, wrapping his arms around his chest as he laid his forehead on his knees.

Murata did not see himself as tactile or even affectionate. However, the moment he heard the first honest and _broken_ sob, he found himself pulling Yuuri by the shoulders to bring him into his chest. Arms wrapped around Yuuri's trembling form as the broken teen blinked in confusion, legs laying flat on the bed. Then; he was clinging to the back of Murata's shirt, crying out his pain in loud sobs with his face into Murata's neck. The Daikenja's own tears fell at his helplessness faced with his best friend's anguish. A hand gently caressed Yuuri's pitch black hairs; eyes closing as he heard the muffled, choked calls of Shori's name among the calls for his parents.

Shori had been with Bob. Bob would have protected Shori. Just like that, Murata had the confirmation for his worst fear. And just as predicted, he could never see himself telling Yuuri, not with the other in such a state. Or ever, for that matter. If he was honest, he didn't care if he acted selfishly but he knew Yuuri would want to help if he learned about the fate of fellow Mazokus on Earth.

All that mattered to Murata was to keep his beloved Maoh safe.

A little bonk had Murata snap his head toward the door. Yuuri let his own gaze follow his friend's one after Murata relaxed from his initial tenseness. He blinked at the unknown woman with sad eyes who bit her lips while unable to keep her eyes on the two teens, diverting her stare to glance to the side. Her eyes returned on them only when Murata spoke.

"She is one of those that are currently giving us a safe place." Murata's voice was a whisper as he felt how Yuuri's grip tightened and saw wariness enter the Maoh's gaze. "They don't ask anything, never do we; and we can stay until we know where we want to go."

Upon hearing this, Yuuri narrowed his eyes. Silent, the best word to apply to his gaze now would be _analyzing_. **Calculating**. The woman straightened, eyes wide thought not fearful. Expression neutral for the most part. She seemed to be only able to blink several times when Yuuri's lips formed an exhausted but sweet smile.

"Thank you Miss." He expressed his gratitude, all traces of calculation gone.

"Uh-Ah; it's the least we could do..." And with that, she left, slightly flustered.

Murata raised one eyebrow, looking down at Yuuri. Feeling his heart squeeze as the young king's smile dropped. Feeling surprised when the teen rested his head back against the glass wearing Sokoku, forehead on his shoulder so his face stayed hidden.

"You've been hurt too, right."

Murata covered his gaze under the reflection of his glasses as Yuuri glanced up. Yet, he felt unable to hide from those piercing, sad eyes. "... You saved me."

"Eh?" Yuuri tilted his head, confused.

"They... were about to finish me, but your powers send them down and I was able to run to you."

Yuuri furrowed his brows. "My powers... I really did that..."

Murata gazed at his friend for a few seconds in silence, then asked softly, "What happened?"

Black eyes closed. "I... Shori called me a few minutes after you and I separated. He sounded short-breathed and so scared. He told me to rush home. But I-" A choked sound made Murata bring Yuuri closer. "It was too late. Then... I just... I recall hearing Shori telling me to save myself before nothing and-" His grip tightened on Murata. "I can hear myself screaming. I can feel powers rising and my energy leaving me. I can see vague memories of flames and lightning. But next thing I knew I'm down and I think... I heard you but I fell into sleep and then I wake here."

He grew silent for a while, until... "I killed them, didn't I?"

Murata didn't let Yuuri raise his head or pull back. He kept him close, stroking his hairs and rubbing his back in comfort. He knew better than to make excuses for Yuuri, or pretend it was fine. Because killing people had been what Yuuri always avoided. Murata believed it was understandable that the death of Yuuri's family made the young Maoh lose control; but the Sage knew it would not soothe Yuuri to hear so. All he could do was to give Yuuri all the emotional support he needed.

* * *

Lunch was a silent affair, Yuuri and Murata on a couch facing TV with sandwiches. Their host had eaten already, going on with their day. They were flatmates, on a few days break. They didn't look like bad people, and if a few things had been different the two teens felt like they could have been able to befriend for good those three.

Except, the two Sokoku were aware the trio knew of those that attacked them. Just like they noticed the way they would stare at both; though more interested in Yuuri. The young Maoh often looked uneasy, and Murata even found himself **glaring** once. When he developed such a protective side, he never knew.

He guessed it might have to do with witnessing Yuuri's pain, though he would be lying if he denied having always been protective of his beloved king.

The two teen's attention locked on the TV, pausing mid-bites as the images grew recognizable. It was their neighbourhood. Yuuri paled as he witnessed the damages done to lots of houses. Broken windows, shattered walls, burnt cars...

All in all, it looked like a mix of a tornado, an earthquake and an explosion occurred.

"The exact cause is still unknown." The journalist spoke. "Witnesses heard deafening thunder, saw lightning strike down, as well as a gale blowing. At the same time, tremors were felt. A fire spread on a few houses; but it is a miracle that it only touched trees, cars and rooftops for the most part. No victims have been counted, bare from where all this nightmarish series of catastrophes started." The journalist half turned. "From what could only be called cruel fate, the house of the Shibuya family was at the epicentre of the earthquake that has been believed to hit the neighbourhood. The fire seems to have originated from the house as well, as everything indicates it exploded from a bolt of lightning during the thunderstorm that hit the city yesterday. Experts say the blast from the explosion caused the gale. Though most of it has burned down, evidences show the Shibuya family were in the house when it happened." Images of Shoma, Miko and Yuuri were shown, tears spilling from the real one at the picture of his smiling parents. "Shibuya Shoma, his wife Miko and their youngest son Yuuri are officially victims of this series of catastrophes." Three other images were shown, and Murata bit his lips. It seemed tracks had been covered, as the expected words came. "Shibuya Yuuri's friend, Murata Ken, as well as Murata Ken's parents are also believed to have been visiting, raising the total death counter to six."

The journalist went on, but Murata cut the TV when the words, "It is pure luck that no else died or that no major injuries have been counted-" came.

Yuuri could not yet remove his eyes from the black screen, still seeing what remained of his house. Debris the only proof he had once lived there. And the only proof that he ever lived the death toll and the feeling of his friend's gentle hand rubbing his shoulder. He did not even notice the trio that stood half hidden in the doorway; or his own tears.

"There's nothing..." Pitch black eyes finally moved to slightly lighter ones. "_Murata_."

It was all that was needed for Murata to bring Yuuri close. Yet the Maoh had stopped crying. He just felt empty.

"... There's only one place to go to, now." Murata whispered gently.

Yuuri raised his gaze, knowing right away what his friend meant. Images of Ulrike's petite form, Shinou's teasing smile, Gwendal's scolding yet fond frown, Gunter's hugs, Cheri's smiles, Anissina's inventions, Dascascos with Aoi, Yozak's amused gazes, Wolfram's pouts, Conrad's gentle smiles and his sweet Greta filled his mind.

Murata could not be more right. There was but a single place he desired to be now.

_Home. I want to go home._

* * *

After lunch, Yuuri had felt tired again. Any other day, Murata would have been amused at how the young Maoh looked as if he was already sleep-walking. Today, he was only feeling even more his heart breaking. He would have hoped as he watched Yuuri lay on the bed that at least he would sleep well; but Murata was not blind. He doubted Yuuri would sleep well anytime soon. So, when the teen gazed at him pleadingly and whispered he would prefer if Murata stayed, the glasses wearer did not feel surprised.

He simply laid down beside Yuuri, speaking of being tired himself. He did not expect Yuuri to actually cuddle against his side, but it only proved once more how much the young Maoh was fragile right now. How much he needed comfort. And for now, only Murata could provide it.

* * *

The man opened carefully the door, eyes landing on the sleeping teens. He observed for a few seconds, visibly torn between sadness, uncertainty and curiosity. Eventually, he entered with silent steps. He went to Yuuri's side, staring down before he reached out his hand.

And just as he would have touched the teen's cheek, fingers wrapped tightly around his wrists. The teen's hand had flown from where it had rested along his body. The man paled slightly as the teen turned his head, showing he had snapped open his eyes.

His completely dark silver eyes.

They stared into each other eyes for almost a minute, the man's hand trembling slightly. Yuuri's expression remained unchanged, hard and cold. The man grew from startled to anxious until his shoulders sagged. Yuuri released his wrist, expression melting into some form of contentment; while the man bowed his head slightly before leaving the room as quietly as his entrance.

Dark silver eyes followed him, then gazed down at the napping Murata. A calculating look crossed his face, head cocked as if a decision was being taken.

"Best friend..." The teen murmured, voice deep. He nodded, and laid back down.

_To be continued..._


End file.
